


I Swear pt7

by shniam



Series: I Solemnly Swear... [7]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: based off a listI solemnly swear that I will not use the Hitachi Wand as a pretend microphone.Nick comes home and finds Louis stood in front of the mirror practising dance moves and singing into a children’s toy microphone with Harry sat on the bed watching and calling out suggestions.At least he assumes its a toy microphone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a list I found when I was researching for another fic, the list itself screamed for a list fic and Shnixangel "encouraged" (read:pushed) me to write it.
> 
> If this list is yours, please let me know because I can't remember where I saw it and I would like to credit you (I do remember that your site was very informative!)
> 
> (yes Shnixangel, I am still firmly blaming you! xx)

I solemnly swear that I will not…  
• Use the Hitachi Wand as a pretend microphone.

When Nick opened the door to the flat he had a feeling that something wasn’t quite right – it was too quiet. There was no Pig running to greet him and no noise from anywhere within the flat. Louis was supposed to be at the studio so in theory there should have been no-one at the flat; although to be fair any of his friends could have let themselves in, most of them had a key.  
Kicking his shoes off and tossing his keys on the hall table, rather than hang them on the hook specifically put up for them, Nick wandered through the flat. Pig was curled up in her basket, so obviously she had been let out at some point, who by was the question. In the bedroom Nick found Louis stood in front of the mirror practising dance moves and singing into a children’s toy microphone with Harry sat on the bed watching and calling out suggestions.

“Hi babe, looking good.” Nick smiled from the doorframe.

“Don’t I always?” Louis huffed.

“Naturally Lou.” Drawled Harry, sending Nick a conspiring grin.

Nick had learnt quite early on, from Harry, that humouring Louis was often the way to an easier life.

“Anyway Grim, how’s things with you?” Harry asked, shifting his position on the bed.

Nick chatted to Harry about the upcoming tour and album, Louis never told him anything; often because he didn’t want to put a timeframe on how much longer he was home for. As he talked to Harry, Nick’s eyes kept travelling towards Louis and focusing on the way Louis’ arse wiggled seductively. In the mirror Louis made eye contact with Nick, a smirk spreading on his face when he realised what Nick was looking at.

Bringing his ‘microphone’ up to his mouth Louis started to sing one of the new songs they had practised that day.

“...anyway guys, I’d better get going. Niall has got plans for tonight and threatened death if I was late.” Harry stood and wiggled his legs to get his jeans comfortable.

Nick walked Harry out to the door and saw him off before heading back to the bedroom. When he got there Nick didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just watched as Louis swung his hips and moved in a suggestive manner. When he brought the ‘microphone’ back up to his mouth, Nick noticed it wasn’t a microphone.

“Have you been using the wand?” Nick asked with a sinking stomach.

Louis held the wand out and looked down at it. “Yes?” He shrugged. “What else was I going to use? A hairbrush?”

“That’s what normal people use!” Nick shrieked, “You know, rather than using a sex toy to practice with in front of our best friends!”

Louis just shrugged again. “So I guess you wouldn’t want me to have filmed ourselves and then sent it to the rest of the band?”

Nick blinked owlishly, not trusting himself to speak.

“Had a few ideas to add, so we thought it would be better to film it and then send it out.”

Nick gave a scared whimper as he realised how many people would have seen Louis singing into his favourite sex toy. “You used the wand as a microphone...”

“Seemed a reasonable substitute.” Louis shrugged.

“...as a microphone...” Nick repeated.

“Want me to put it to its proper use?” Louis asked innocently, moving forward and undoing Nick’s buttons.

///  
Later Nick added yet another rule to the sheet.


End file.
